


One Night Stand

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the kink meme - Castle/Johanna Beckett<br/>They hook up after a book signing of his. She's recently divorced and he is very into the whole, professional and dignified look she has going on. Up to you if it's just a blowjob, a quickie or if they go to a hotel and make a night of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at smut - but since I posted a prompt, I thought it would be fair to actually write something! Please be kind if you review.

Johanna Beckett hated traveling on business, especially since the divorce. She hated being away from Katie, but she had no choice. 

But that still didn’t change the fact that she hated being alone in a hotel room in some Midwestern city. She didn’t know how she’d entertain herself. Sadly, she had finished the newest Richard Castle book on the plane ride here. She guessed she could always stay in and watch television, but that just seemed so boring. She grabbed the newspaper; maybe she’d get lucky and there was a jazz club somewhere nearby. And that’s when she saw it – the notice that Richard Castle was doing a reading from his newest work here. What a perfect thing to do. She’d bring along her copy and maybe he’d even sign it for her. 

A few hours later found Johanna exiting a cab outside the bookstore where Castle was doing the reading. She’d had a crush on him too if she was honest. She might be twenty years older than he was, but she’d bet no-one would know. She’d hit the gym as soon as the divorce papers were filed; she’d had her hair cut into a more modern style and even let her hairdresser color her hair, covering the beginnings of gray hair. She entered the bookstore, saw the area set up for the reading, and managed to snag a seat in front.

And when Rick Castle stepped up to the podium, she swore her pussy started to throb. She could never remember having such a response before in her life. Maybe it was that voice; maybe it was the blue, blue eyes that seemed to be staring at her; maybe it was the hint of broad shoulders and chest; or maybe the slight bit of scruff on the young man’s face. But god, her body wanted his body as close to hers as possible. She listened to him read through a sexual haze. She felt his stare on her; could he tell what she was feeling? Or was that her overactive imagination? Either way, she found herself staring at his mouth as he read. 

Suddenly, the room erupted in clapping; he was finished. He thanked everyone, and headed straight for her. Oh my god, she thought, he can tell. And then he took her hand, stared into her eyes, and said, “Hi, I’m Rick Castle. What’s your name?” 

She almost gave him her real name, but at the last minute she said, “Nikki. My name’s Nikki.” 

“That’s very pretty. Say, I have a hotel room nearby. Want to go there right now and have a drink and see what else could happen?” At her gasp, he said, “I was watching you while I was reading. You looked turned on and I know I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. Why pretend? I’m divorced now, so I won’t be cheating on my wife. I’m also clean. So what do you say, Nikki?” 

“I’m also divorced, and I’m clean too. I say let’s go have a drink in your hotel room and then see what happens,” Johanna couldn’t believe it, but something about being direct like this felt great. She wanted to have sex with Richard Castle, and she was going to do it. She watched as he shook hands with the bookstore’s owner and as he talked to a tall woman she assumed was a publicist or his agent. She stood off to the side and was thinking all sorts of naughty thoughts when Rick reappeared. He grabbed her hand.

“Let’s go, the car is waiting for us,” Rick said. He helped her into the back seat and they were soon on their way. Johanna wondered what they would talk about, but as soon as Rick settled down next to her, he started kissing her. His lips were everywhere – her lips, her neck, and her eyes. Then he added his hands to the mix. She was so glad she had decided to wear a dress to the reading as soon as Rick slid his hand up her leg. His fingers were soon on her panties, and one of them made its way inside and into her arousal. 

As Rick was fingering her, she was kissing his neck, his lips, and his collarbone. She started to unbutton his shirt so she could run her hands on his chest. Thank goodness, he wasn’t hairy. She much preferred a strong chest to a hairy one. She was moaning into his mouth as his finger made its way into her pussy. Soon, he added a second. She threw her head back and gasped wordlessly. Rick removed his fingers and started to straighten out her dress. She looked on in surprise, why did he stop? The question must have been on her face because he said, “We’re here. I didn’t think you wanted to put on a show as we walked through the lobby.” He chuckled as he added the last. He didn’t bother buttoning his shirt, but he did smooth down his hair. The car rolled to a stop, the driver got out to open the door for them. As Rick helped her out of the car, she noticed his hotel was the same one she was staying at. Perfect – she could sneak out and not have to do a long walk of shame. They made their way over to the bank of elevators. One quickly arrived, and Rick pressed the button for the Penthouse. He held her hand, but that was it. Johanna was totally aroused, and couldn’t wait to get to his room. She wanted to rip her clothes off and maybe even rip his off too. They were at the door of his suite in no time, and as soon as they were inside, Johanna grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed her back, and slammed her body into the door, shutting it. His hands were back under her dress, making their way up her legs. 

Johanna had finished unbuttoning his shirt, pulled it out from his pants and was pushing it off his shoulders. Then she reached for his belt buckle. Rick’s hands slowed as he looked down at her undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. She then slowly unzipped them, pulled them down his legs and then reached her hands into his boxers, pulling out the biggest and thickest cock she had ever seen in her life. She twisted her hand around the base a few times. Now it was Rick’s turn to gasp. She started to go down to her knees, but he stopped her. “Couch,” he simply said. He stepped out of his pants; she took his hand and walked him over to the couch. He sat and she got down on her knees between his legs. She took his cock back into her hands, and then slowly lowered her mouth to it. She licked around the crown and gathered up the pre-come that was there. Rick put his hands on her head, but he didn’t try to control what she was doing. She guessed he knew it would be hard to deep throat him, but she was going to try. It took her some time, but she soon had his whole cock in her mouth, with the head down her throat. She sucked on it, and Rick soon bucked his hips off the couch. He moaned, and then said, “I’m coming! Holy fuck, I’m coming!” She soon felt the splash of his semen hit her throat. She swallowed as fast as she could, but it seemed like he had a gallon of come stored up in his balls. Some of it dribbled out of her mouth. He slowly removed his cock and she used her fingers to wipe the drips of come off her face and slowly sucked it off her fingers. Rick groaned when he watched her do that. “Now it’s your turn, Nikki. I’m going to make you come so hard!”

He helped her to her feet, and he quickly had her dress off. She unfastened her bra, and let it drop to the floor, and he helped her out of her panties. She started to kick her high heels off, but he stopped her. “It’s a very sexy look, Nikki. I want to picture those heels as you wrap your legs around my ass as I fuck you!” He kissed her hard as he placed her on her back on the couch. It was now his turn to kneel between her legs. He stared at her highly aroused pussy. It was red and he could see how wet her folds were. He licked her from asshole to clit, and he then he softly bit on her clit. She could barely stay still, so he placed his left arm across her stomach. He continued to lick, suck and then entered her with a stiffened tongue. She let out one long wail of desire. He then entered her pussy with a finger, and then added a second. He hooked them as he felt for her g-spot. He knew he’d found it when she screamed. He watched and felt as her orgasm hit her.

“Oh my god, Rick! That was amazing.” He grinned at her, and kissed her hard. 

“And you ain’t felt nothing yet, Nikki. Let’s move this to the bed; I have a feeling I’m going to want to fuck you all night,” he said as he held out a hand to her. Neither one cared about being naked; in fact, Johanna enjoyed the view – first his cock swinging in the breeze, and then his perfect ass. As for Rick, he loved watching her walk in nothing but her high heels, her beautiful breasts bouncing, and her round ass almost beckoning him to fuck her from behind. When they entered the bedroom, he threw her on the bed. She bounced up, laughing. 

“Hey, I was promised a drink! Go get me something while I use the bathroom,” she teased him. He quickly went to the other room, poured some whisky into two glasses, added ice, and went back into the bedroom. She was just walking back in. He handed her one of the glasses, clinked his to hers, took a sip and watched while she took a sip of hers. He put his down on the bedside table, and headed off to the bathroom himself. He quickly returned to the bedroom. Nikki was still drinking but she turned and smiled at him. He noticed she had found the box of condoms in the bedside table, and had them handy. She took his hand, and walked him to the bed, pushing him down in a sitting position as she went between his legs. She kissed him hard on the lips, and then kissed down his neck, licking it too. She then took his earlobe between her teeth and bit it, but soothed the little nip of pain with her lips. While she was kissing and licking him, he had his fingers in her pussy. He wasn’t trying to do anything other than make her feel good. She soon threw her head back and moaned. Watching her, he added a moan or two himself. 

Nikki grabbed a condom, slid it on his cock, and started to lower herself onto it. She had him buried to the hilt with a smooth move. Then she started to bounce up and down on him. Her breasts were at the perfect height for him to suck on, so he did. He started to rub circles on her clit as she moved. The two of them were getting close, his balls started to tighten and he started rubbing her clit even harder. “C’mon baby,” he said. “Come with me. Let’s come together!” He started to fill the condom with his semen as she screamed out her orgasm. He fell back on the bed, bringing her with him. They both crawled to the middle of the bed, and just started to softly kiss each other. “I don’t know about you, but I kinda need to rest a little,” Rick told her. She nodded and reached over to get her drink. 

Soon, the two of them were ready for round two. Johanna got up on her hands and knees, and Rick didn’t need to be told what she wanted him to do. He got behind her, lined up his condom covered cock with her pussy, and entered her quickly. She loved how full she felt with his cock in her. He started thrusting in and out of her and she let him know how much she loved it. “Oh Rick, that feels amazing! Harder! Faster! Just don’t stop!” He grabbed her breasts as they were swinging back and forth with his thrusts. He twisted her nipples and she cried out. “Oh my god, that feels so good! Keep it up!” Rick was grunting with his efforts, but he was enjoying it too. He loved a woman that let you know what she liked, and Nikki was certainly sure of what she liked. Soon he warned her that he was coming.

“Holy fuck, Nikki! I’m coming again. Get ready!” He could feel her vagina pulsing around him, and knew she was coming too. Then he knew it by her scream. Rick got up to dispose of the condom. When he walked back into the room, Nikki was on her back with her legs wide open. He could see how aroused she was. She was lazily circling her clit, and he felt his cock get harder. He grabbed another condom from the box, put it on his rapidly raising cock, and went up on the bed. He put his fingers on hers and helped her rub on her clit. Soon his cock was hard, and he was ready for round three. She appeared to be ready too, as she spread her legs as far as they would go and opened her arms to him. He hovered over her, so she reached up to kiss him. He looked into her eyes as he slowly entered her. The missionary position may be old fashioned, but it also really worked for him right now. He thrust in and out of her pussy slowly as she rubbed her clit. She finally had her legs wrapped around his ass and that felt great. She was panting and moaning as he worked his cock in her pussy.

“Now, Rick, now! Right there!” Johanna was unaware of what she was saying, but everything felt so good. Her orgasm was slowly building; she could feel her toes curling, and then her hips were moving from side to side. “Oh my god Rick, I’m coming! Oh my god!” She not only came, but she squirted too. When Rick felt that, he started coming too. He had made her squirt! He was very impressed with himself. He shouted out his climax. 

As his heart slowed down to normal, and his breathing evened out, he got up to dispose of the condom. When he came back into the bedroom, Nikki was on her side, fast asleep. He got into the bed next to her, spooned with her, and covered them with the sheet. Soon he was asleep too.

An hour or so later, Johanna woke up. Rick was on the other side of the bed, sound asleep. She quickly went into the bathroom and cleaned up. She tiptoed out of the room, and closed the door behind her. She was able to find all her clothes and got dressed. She found a note pad and wrote a little note – “thank you for a wonderful time. I’ll never forget it or you. “and scribbled her made up name at the bottom. She propped it on the table near his pile of clothes. She quietly let herself out of the room and went down to her room on the fourth floor. She showered, put on her sleeping things and fell right to sleep. Early the next morning, she packed, checked out of the hotel and went off to her meeting. She was on a plane back to New York by six o’clock that evening, and was back in her apartment at 10 PM. She’d reunite with Katie after school tomorrow. 

Johanna Beckett never did like traveling for business. But at least one business trip in her life was an adventure. She never saw Rick Castle again. She would have been shocked that one day he would meet her daughter, be inspired by her, and then write a character based on her. And then he named that character after the beautiful woman he spent an amazing afternoon with many years ago. He never knew that that woman was the woman he helped her daughter get justice for. The universe is funny that way.


End file.
